Legends of the Shadowclan Guild: Rebirth
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Blaze was your average teenage male, albeit suffering from disabilities. Unfortunately, he finds himself one day waking up in a Japanese orphanage, as a six year old names Hanoashi. Thankfully she is adopted by the Kirigyra family when she turned ten. Unfortunately, little did she know that she had set herself on the path of the infamous death game.
1. Chapter 1

**So a bit of an AN...I guess: Basically, I've decided to write three stories at a time, given how SAO and Girls und panzer are my biggest fandoms, and I really wanted to complete one of my SAO stories. Well...maybe a retake on one of my most popular stories, Legends of the Shadowclan guild. Don't get me wrong, I loved and enjoyed writing the original version, but I felt like I was given my Oc way too much leeway in a lot of things, making her more of a Mary Sue than a well balanced character.**

 **This time a few things are going to be different, but all and all I'm going to dedicate the first several chapters in much the same way I've done the original LSCG. The adoption, family, and friends are going to be different, as well as some of the back story. Additionally the formation of the Shadowclan guild is going to take longer than it did in the original, and it's going to be more or less of a slower rise to it's status.**

 **Now that all that's settles, Enjoy! Fell free to favorite, follow, and or review if you'd like or enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Blazepanzer does not own Sword art online.**

Blaze let out a gusty sigh as he rose up from his computer, stretching briefly as he felt a familiar back ache crawl up on his spine. _Geez...nothing seems to help, and that fake as plastic doctor isn't helping,_ He inwardly complained as he exited the front door, petting his orange cat as he half stumbled, half charged off the porch.

 _Well...I did kinda rebel against his prescriptions last week, but when you are paying thirty dollars for a prescription when an eight dollar generic pain pill works several times better, you kinda get annoyed_ , he admitted as his cat, Nishisumi, began rubbing against his feet.

Picking up the tom, he began to cuddle him, letting the soothing vibrations of his purring to calm his nerves. Quietly he sat down in his lawn chair, enjoying the unusually warm Arkansas day.

 _Even with my back pain...I have practically everything a guy could want. A peaceful life, company...well...cats, but they work, a house of my own, albeit probably one of the most technologically advanced forty year old mobile homes on the market, but it's all good._

He gazed downward at his cat, smiling as his green eyes where closed in contentment. Sadly, he knew this moment couldn't last long, as he would need to head back in soon given the fact that setting for long periods of time would cause his back to hurt even more.

And sure enough, his spine began to twinge in pain after about forty minutes of sitting. Rising up, he patted Nishisumi's head a bit more before letting him down. "Sorry, gotta lie down for a while," he whispered. Thankfully his cat didn't seem to mind, and Blaze quietly made his way into his house.

Unfortunately, just as he opened said door, a blinding light flashed from inside his house, causing him to go blind right before blacking out.

Waking up, Blaze noticed he was on what felt like a stereo-typically clinic bed, complete with scruffy pillow. _What was that light?_ He asked himself, before pausing. _Wait...why do my thoughts sound more...feminine?_

Glancing at his chest, he noticed red strands of hair flowing over his shoulders. Additionally, he noticed that he had what appeared to be small breasts growing out of his chest, and that his arms looked much more feminine now.

 _Well looks like I'm a girl now...wait...if that's true...then does that mean my back pain is gone?_ Glancing around she noticed that numerous small toys where littering the ground, a mix of building blocks, cars, and dolls.

She bent down experimentally, landing softly on her knee, slightly surprised when no pain shot through. _Well don't that beat all? s_ he mused silently. She almost decided to lay down and try to do some sit-ups, before she realized just how weird that would be.

Her gaze happened upon a blue semi truck, and her breath caught in her throat. _The trademark logo, the shape and type of plastic...It's the same kind of truck I played with when I was a little boy!_ She rubbed her hand across the front of the truck, smiling as memories began flooding over her of simpler...happier times.

 _I haven't seen one of these in so long...It feels like forever._

She jumped up nearly abruptly as a nurse walked in through the door, or what she assumed was a nurse. Surprise seemed to light up in the nurses eyes, and perhaps some relief as well.

"So you are awake?" The nurse asked in Japanese.

 _Oh Shit!_ She knew she was in trouble, not knowing how to speak Japanese. "English?" She asked, hoping she'd understand.

"You only speak English?" The nurse asked, stunned. As she nodded, the nurse left the room and a man, professor-like in his thirty's approached.

"Seems we have a bit of an issue here," he mused.

"I...I guess you could say that," Blaze gulped nervously, unsure of weather he meant she was in trouble or not.

"Don't be so frightened little one, you're in a safe place, no one is going to hurt you, even if you don't speak the language."

 _Little? You you...I'll have you know I'm almost twenty...huh?_ For the first time Blaze realized just how small she was compared to both the man, and herself, back when she was a guy. Thankfully she managed to mask her anger with confusion so as not to let the man knew he put her off by calling her little. "I...I don't remember anything but waking up here, sir."

"Well...we where wondering how you managed to wake up there naked. Did...where your parents vacationing?"

Thinking it over for a brief moment, Blaze quickly realized that she didn't have any memory of her parents, or at least any that would be relative. "I don't even remember my own name," she sighed dejectedly.

"What would you like me to call you?" The man asked gently.

Tugging at the natural reddish hair at her cheeks, Blaze gave a thoughtful hum. "Hanoashi? Would...would that work?" She asked, after hesitating a bit.

"Hanoashi? Interesting...I think it actually means Leaf Foot in our language. Not too sure why you would call yourself Leaf Foot...but it does sound pretty.

 _Oh...so that's what it means! I remember using that as My Oc's name in several of my fanfictions, but never really wondering what it meant or where I got it from._ "So...what's going to happen to me now?" She asked, feeling a bit more comfortable at her prospects but still nervous about her predicament.

"Well Hanoashi, the good news is that you are in an orphanage, so you have a place to stay while we try and find your parents."

"And if we don't find them?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well...if we don't, and I won't lie, there is a chance we won't, then we'll try to find a good home for you."

Hanoashi closed her eyes briefly, shuddering.

"All that being said, it's a moot point if you don't speak our language," He warned softly.

Opening her eyes, Hanoashi gave a nod of determination. "Okay then, we'd better get started right away."

"Your enthusiasm is good...but it'd be better if you get used to your orphan-mates first." He cautioned.

"Bu...but I don't even know the language!" Hanoashi couldn't help but to burst out the words.

"Not to worry, they are all learning English, so perhaps you'll be able to teach each other," he spoke, before rising up and clasping her hand gently. "Come along now."

Hanoashi stifled a small sigh as she allowed herself to be guided into the nursery area, where many kids where hanging out.

"Everybody...this is Hanoashi, and she will be joining us here while we either find her parents or a new home. Additionally, she doesn't speak Japanese, so if you could help her along the way, that's be appreciated."

"Hai!"

 _That means yes...not hi as in a greeting_ _,_ Hanoashi noted from the limited Japanese she had learned back as Blaze when watching dubbed anime. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by the younger kids.

"Hanoashi, is your hair dyed?

"What happened to your parents."

"Wait...are you Irish?"

"Nice to meet you miss,"

Hanoashi froze momentarily, never being good with larger crowd, albeit this crowd only consisted of about six or seven kids.

"Now guys, this isn't helping, can't you see you are frightening the poor kid?"

The six kids suddenly stepped back before bowing. "Gomen-ne," they chorused.

"No no, it's okay kids," she stammered, not too sure exactly what they where saying but guessing by their tone and gesture it was an apology of sorts. Letting out a sigh she decided to try and answer their questions.

"To be honest, no my hair is natural, and yes, I am Irish. Well...ethnically anyways, I really don't know much about the culture nor do I have an accent."

"Irish huh?" Hanoashi almost flinched as the man appeared beside her. "It's not much to go on, but anything you remember will help us to find your parents, alright?"

Hanoashi nodded softly. _I don't think we will, though. If this is anything like the fanfiction I wrote, either I appeared out of no where or I lived with my dying father. I'm guessing this is the former._

"We'll have to teach her how to eat with chopsticks and about our culture too. Think you are up for the challenge?"

"Hai!"

Hanoashis shook out of her thoughts when she realized they where talking about chopsticks. _Great! Doesn't help that I'm left handed as well._

Thankfully, dinner proved to be an easier affair then she had imagined, although she did have difficulty at first with the chopsticks. She also learned that most people didn't seem to have much of an issue if you used your chopsticks with your left hand.

 **Four years later:**

Hanoashi let out a small yes! As she defeated her best friend for the ninth time on street fighter on the SNES Re-classic.

"Geeze Blaze, how did you get so good at this game?"

Hanoashi smiled a bit as he used her nickname as much for his compliment. "I guess I just have a knack for these games." she admitted sheepishly. "Still Jun, you almost beat me every time," she added.

Jun simply shook his head. "Maybe, still, you are really good at this game, especially since you haven't been defeated in three weeks!"

She couldn't help but gasp. "Three weeks?"

Nodding, Jun pointed to a small girl watching. "Yui's been keeping count," he commented.

Smiling at the girl, Hanoashi gave her a small thumbs ups. Yui blushed, but gave a quiet smile in return.

Yui had been brought in by the Japanese equivalent of the American Health and Child Protection Agency. Apparently the brunet Japanese girl had been abused by her parents and only Yui's screaming had saved her from her father's beatings. Nevertheless, she had a lot of mental scars from the abuse. Although she'd never admit to such, Hanoashi also suspected possible sexual abuse based on Yui's reaction at night.

Hanoashi wasn't much for trying to find out, though. What she did know is that Yui was easily scared, especially by yelling and loud noises, so people tried not to yell, even if in joy. A Number of time Yui had woken up in the middle of the night screaming, and Hanoashi would always comfort Yui until she calmed down.

A adoption agency woman suddenly appeared in front of the door. "Hanoashi?" she asked.

Rising up and walking up to the person, Hanoashi tipped her head. "Am I being adopted?" she asked hopefully. It wasn't so much that she hated the agency, rather that she longed for the family she once thought she had back as a guy.

"Maybe, thing is, someone wants to adopt a sibling for her son, but it has to be someone who is good with gaming. You're the best at gaming, but she's going to test you a bit before the interview, so steel yourself."

Hanoashi let out a small smile but didn't speak right away. _This...this is the change I've been waiting for!_ She thought excitedly, when she walked into a room where a Japanese woman was waiting.

"This is Midori Kirigyra, and she is looking for a perspective sibling for her twelve year old son," the interviewer mentioned.

"Thank you Kikuoka," Midori bowed be fore turning to her. "Your name please?"

"Hanoashi mam, but you may call me Blaze if you like," Hanoashi introduced herself before bowing.

"That's an interesting name," Midori mused, before handing her a PS5 controller. "First, let us see if you can navigate the menu. There's a junk game called Adventure Capitalist, let us see if you can delete it without deleting anything else first," she ordered.

Taking the controller and sitting in the chair indicated, Hanoashi quickly completed her task in about 50 seconds.

"How in the world..." Hanoashi gave a quite smile as her teacher gasped at her speed.

"Not bad, little Blaze. But... let us see if you can play this?"

Hanoashi completed the first mission of Ace combat Belka Revenge, smiling as she played what had been her favorite video game, except this time she played as a Belkan fighter pilot instead of a Ustio mercenary. The testing continued for about another hour.

"Welp, I think that's enough testing," Miordi commented, allowing Hanoashi to turn off the console and take a small breather.

"Now for the interview questions," a case worker announced, setting between her and Miordi. "Just answer them all the best you can and we'll go from there.

Midori gazed intently at her, and Hanoashi had to steel herself mentally for a brief moment. "Alright, I'm ready," she vowed determinedly.

"Question one, you come across a frenzied kid who yells "I'm going to stick my quantum harmonizer in your photo resonation chamber. What's your response?"

Hanoashi blinked. _Wait...is he giving me the G.O.A.T. Test?_ Shrugging off the first question as coincidence, she took a moment to think. "Probably tell an adult?" she questions, unsure of what to say.

 _Come to think of it...I'm suspecting there is a hidden notion to that question, one I really, really don't like,_ she mused, trying to avoid any weird facial expressions that might have resulted from such a thought.

"Question 2. you are working as an intern at a local clinic when a patent stumble though the door. He's got an infection on his foot that is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for lunch. What's the best course of treatment.

 _He's seriously giving me the G.O.A.T. Exam! Or...is it the S.A.F.E. Test?_ "I guess I'd call the doctor or a doctor is one is available, if not, then I'd treat the infected area to the best of my abilities. "

"Interesting. Question three, You discover a young boy who's..."

Midori let out a small cough. "Is it really necessary to give her the G.O.A.T. Test?"

"But Ms Kirigyra, this is a..."

"I've already decided," Midori announced in a tone that invited no arguments.

 _I blew it!_ Hanoashi wailed inwardly. Granted, in a way she liked the orphanage, but she still longed for the day when she'd have a home of her own.

"I've decided...to adopt young Hanoashi," Midori added after a brief moment of pause.

Hanoashi almost felt her jaw drop to the floor in astonishment. _Wait...she's adopting me? I...I thought for sure she had rejected me._ It took her a brief moment longer to digest the news. Suddenly she jumped up before bowing. "Th...Thank you Ms Kirigyra...I...I'll do my best!"

"No need to be so nervous, Blaze," Midori soothed. The case worker stood up and shook hands with Midori then with Hanoashi before ushering her back to her room to gather her things.

"So, you are leaving?"

Turning around, she spotted Yui sitting on her bed, gazing at her curiously.

"Yeah...kinda feels like a dream," Hanoashi whispered softly as she paused from packing. Suddenly she felt a strong urge of regret. "I'm really going to miss this place," She nearly whimpered as grief surged though her.

"It's a good place, but a child really ought to be with her parents, even if they are adopted." Yui stoop up, Hugging her slightly. "We'll all miss you Blaze, but we are all happy for you," she added somberly.

"I'll miss you too, Yui, you and everybody else," Hanoashi whispered before a sob found it's way out of her lips.

"Don't cry Blaze, this is a day to take joy in. Besides, you've worked very hard these past four years, you surely deserve to be given a family after all that."

"Huh?" Blaze's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"I asked around," Yui replied before smiling at her. "To be honest, when I arrived here, I didn't have much of a desire to do anything. The pain of the abuse...it was too fresh...to harsh. Then...I saw how hard you where working, getting all A's in your subjects. At first I was confused, most of the student's received B's with an occasional A or C, but not you."

Taking a small breath, Yui's gaze begin to brim with emotion. "Seeing you so determined to do your best, I wondered what made you that determined. So when I asked someone about it, they simply said that you had the most to lose...that you had something to prove."

"I guess you are right, Given how I didn't know much about Japan, it's customs and laws, or even the language, I had to work extra hard in class." Still her heart stung about the dishonestly she was displaying in hiding the whole truth.

 _But Yui, in everything else, that's a lie. I didn't have to work extra hard in subjects such as Math, Science, General history, and such. I already graduated high school, and so I pretty much knew almost everything I needed to learn. I wish I could tell you this, but I...I can't._

"Even so, you've inspired us, Hanoashi," Yui whispered, before letting go. "Now go on, you need to pack up everything and I doubt your adoptive want to lose another minute with her new daughter."

Hanoashi nodded, before focusing on her task. I wish I could take you with me, Yui, she mused silently, toughed at the effect the brunet Japanese girl had on her. But all to soon and at the same time not soon enough, she found herself riding in the car with Midori.

 **End of chapter character facts: **

**When creating Hanoashi, I took a lot of inspration from my own family, her red hair came from the fact that my great-grandmother was a natural red head. The watch she always wears was also worn by my great grandmother. Her Type SC4 Diabetes, which is explained in detail in chapter two, was inspired by the fact that i have several family members in my family Diabetes.**

 **Although not always meant as a direct self insert,I designed Hanoashi based on how I'd in-vision myself as a girl. However, because of the nature of a self insert, I attempt to give Hanoashi somewhat more demanding roles and situations in my stories, particularly in my Panzerfaren Begins fanfic, (Girls und Panzer).**

 ** **Yui in this concept is a completely different Yui than the one we meet in the Cannon SAO, and both will have their own parts to play later on in the story.** **


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge shout out tho those who favorites and followed my story your support means a lot to me, so thank you! To be honest, I wasn't expecting this story to gain such traction so fast, but I'm extremely grateful for all the support. And a huge thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read my story.**

 **With that being said, this chapter's more or less setting up Kazuto's and Hanoashi's relationship together, and then the next chapter will be Hanoashi's first day of school. Somewhat similar to the original Legends of the Shadowclan Guild, but with a lot of differences here and there. thrown in that will hopefully make for a more balanced story.**

 **Lastly, Blazepanzer does not own Sword Art Online! Enjoy!**

"We'll take you shopping once we've had dinner, albeit it'll be at a local outlet mall for some basic things you'll need," Midori promised as she drove up into the side street parking space. "By the way, we'll have to let Kazuto know about your Type SC4 Diabetes, just in case.

Hanoashi let out a nod of determination. Thankfully Type SC4 diabetes wasn't as bad as other forms of diabetes, all it really meant is that she had a hard time passing sugar in her digestive track. Granted, it was a bit of a misnomer calling it Diabetes, given it had nothing to do with blood sugar levels nor insulin. Oddly enough, This alternate world she lived in Had three classifications of Diabetes, SC, or Sugar Cause Diabetes, IC or insulin Caused Diabetes, and AC, or Allergy caused. Each classification actually can refer to, although usually to both, what caused the medical issue and how the body reacted to it.

Hanoashi, back as a guy, had only been familiar with the traditional form of Diabetes, where the body had issues with production or responding to insulin. Finding out that she had SC4 Diabetes had been confusion to her, not being familiar with how this world classified diabetes and having to deal with the fact that she had a form of it was devastating. Still, she would rather have SC4 Diabetes than the back pain she had suffered from as a guy.

That wasn't to say it was nothing to worry about though. On the contrary, if she ate too much sugar, then she would have severe cramping, constipation, and perhaps even dehydration sickness. Meaning her diet would have to consist of mainly vegetables and meats. Snacks had to be both low in sugar and ideally biased on rice rather than wheat or barley. Cereal, candy, and fruits where strictly forbidden.

"By the way, would soup be a good meal for this evening?"

Letting out a small nod of approval Hanoashi turned her attention to a boy, perhaps about twelve, sitting on a small porch. _That must be Kazuto,_ she mused.

Rushing over, Kazuto paused briefly as she clambered out of the car. _Is...is he disappointed...or just shocked?_ She wondered, though she couldn't help but sell a bit surreal herself.

This silence lasted for an uncomfortable moment, before Kazuto whispered the word "Wow" under his breath, earning a sharp glare from his mother.

"Sorry...sorry!" He stammered, bowing once he noticed his mother's glare.

"It's okay," she whispered before bowing. "My...My name is Hanoashi...but you can call me Blaze if you'd like." she added respectfully.

"Don't forget, you have a last name now," Midori reminded her, bemusement filling her voice. "At any rate, I'd better prepare supper, you two should get acquainted. Show her where the bathroom is and around the house," she added.

As she left, Kazuto bowed to her apologetically. "Sorry about that...I've been wanting a sibling for so long, when you walked out of the car...I just felt a wave of awe. Like, when you where promised something for so long and then when it happens, you can't believe your eyes."

Hanoashi smiled at him. "It's quite alright Kazuto, I kinda felt the same way when I heard that Midori was adopting me."

Kazuto motioned for her to follow which she did, this time into a small dojo looking area. "This is where I practice Kendo," he began, gesturing to the wide expanse of the room.

 _So...Kendo and Video_ _games?_ she mused silently. _I'd prefer fanfiction and video games myself, but it might be a good idea for me to pick up on the sport, if not casually._

Leading her away from the Dojo looking building, giving that they have limited time, he showed her to a small pond next. "I actually had a younger sister once...she drowned in this pool." He mused sadly.

Hanoashi wanted to hug him in comfort, given how sad he looked, but she couldn't move. _He...he lost his sister?_ She thought in sorrow. _I know what it's like to loose someone, not that I could let him know that._

"I tied to save her...but she had breathed in too much water by that point...and I...I was too late." He let out a small shutter.

"I'm sure you did everything you could," Hanoashi whispered.

Kazuto gazed at the pond silently for a few more minutes, before turning to her, gazing intently. "Promise me you'll be careful around here, alright?"

"I will Kazuto, don't worry."

"Good, we should go inside,sis," he whispered.

Following him indoors, Hanoashi felt sorry for Kazuto for a brief moment more. Then suddenly like an unexpected punch to the gut, A rush of feelings flooded though her. Anger, betrayal, hurt, scorn, and jealousy.

 _So what...I'm just her fucking replacement!_ She roared inwardly in anger. Then she felt shame flood though her as she realized she was being unfair. _No...I'm not just a replacement. Kazuto lost his sister, and it's only natural for a person to want a little brother or sister to hang out with._

"Here's the bathroom, Sadly we only have one shower, so we'll have to take turns."

Hanoashi snapped out of her thoughts when she pointed to the restroom. "We had five bathrooms for about twenty or thirty kids at a time back at the orphanage, so it's not that big of a deal to me." She admitted.

Nodding, Kazuto lead her upstairs to where her room was. Opening the door, she found that she had a computer, a PS5, a bookcase, Television, computer desk, bed, drawer, and a closet.

"You like it?" Kazuto asked.

Hanoashi couldn't help but smile. "I love it!" she cried happily, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you do sis," Kazuto purred, before Hanoashi realized she was given her brother a rather impromptu hug and let go.

"Sorry, got a bit overreaction there." She mummered, cheeks red with embarrassment "But I really do love it," she added, smiling.

"I'm glad you do sis. Though had I'd know I'd be getting a sis, I'd have gotten the custom pink case," he laughed.

Hanoashi blushed briefly. "To be honest, I kinda like the black mantel better," she admitted. "Not that there's anything wrong with pink, in fact I actually enjoy wearing it," she added quickly.

"Well, we'll know what kind of clothes to look for then," Kazuto joked.

"Hey now," Hanoashi putted teasingly. "Just because I like wearing pink doesn't mean I want to wear it non stop!"

"So...what colors do you want?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, pink, brown, blue, and maybe whites." Hanoashi listed. "Oh...But I don't want to buy a lot of stuff needlessly all at once," she added sheepishly.

"Pfft! With Midori, good luck with that!" Kazuto scoffed. "Knowing her, you'd likely walk out there with a at least a thousand dollars worth of clothes,"

His eyes arched when she responded with a small sigh. "I guess she won't mind if I buy a sports bra then," she mused hopefully.

"Sports...bra?" Kazuto began.

"Fair warning, I like to sleep in my undies," Hanoashi grinned.

"TMI Sis...TMI," Kazuto half gagged, although it was beyond obvious he was joking.

Hanoashi rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's a legitimate sleeping set!" She exclaimed indignantly before looking down. "Although...I did often get into trouble for doing it at the orphanage," she added.

"You did, why?"

"You really weren't allowed to, but I kinda did it anyways, at least while I didn't have a room mate," she admitted. At first they where a bit upset at me, but then they kind of let it go after a while so long as I promised not to do so if and when I got a roommate," Hanoashi explained.

"You perfected it that much?" Kazuto asked, a bit stumped.

"Yeah, I..." a sudden thought occurred to her. _Why in the world am I discussing sleeping habits with my brother?_ She asked herself, before blushing profusely. "Anyways, I just like it," she stammered, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry," Kazuto mused, but Hanoashi simply shrugged.

"No, I should be apologizing, I'm the one who brought it up," she mumbled, however the sound of Midori calling them for dinner

Dinner was a quick affair, although Kazuto was at first worried and baffled when he found out about her Type SC4 Diabetes, though he was relieved that it wouldn't take any blood monitoring or insulin injections. He also seemed revealed that it was the Type SC4 variant and not the type SC1 variant, which was where the body took sugar and created a clotting agent, resulting in heart attacks.

But now she found herself being dragged into a shopping mall, with various shops and such lining along the long indoor walkway.

" Alright, we'll go to clothing section first, then the jewelry section, followed by the feminine needs section and lastly the game corner." Midori listed off.

"Um..." Hanoashi began, nervous. "I uh...don't really like wearing jewelry," she got out, a small gasp erupting from Kazuto. "I mean, maybe a watch, but..um...if it's alright I'd rather not wear anything else." "

Midori gazed at her briefly before smiling. "That's fine Blaze, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with necessities, we won't make you do anything you don't want to." As Hanoashi gazed up, she noticed Midori gazing at her ears for some reason.

"Mom...I don't think she want's to," Kazuto warned, knowing what her mom was wanting do try.

"Come to think of it, I don't even think your ears are pierced."

"Epp!" Hanoashi jumped back with a start. "I prefer my ears un-pierced thank you very much!" she hissed, before bowing down in shame. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," she whispered blushing in embarrassment.

Thankfully Midori just laughed it off. "I was just kidding, I already said as long as it's not a necessity, we won't force you to." Gazing forward, Midori took off for the clothing department, leaving Hanoashi and Kazuto to follow.

Arriving at the store Midori nearly let out a sequel of delight. "Oh! This is going to be so fun!"

"I'm just going to go..." Kazuto began but Midori cut him off.

"Oh no you don't mister! You're going to suffer...Ahem! I mean...stay with your sister at all times, you understand?"

"Yes Mother," Kazuto chorused, shooting a sympathetic glance at Hanoashi.

 _Geeze...Just what is this woman planning?_ She thought to herself in dread. "First...I'd like to get a sports bra," she whispered to Midori."

"Sure dear, don't wearing in public, though," Midori okay-ed.

Hanoashi soon found herself one, a simple light blue one. She wasn't all too interested in the color or anything considering she was only going to sleep in them, but she did pick up a second one, red in color.

"So...why sports bras?" Midori asked.

"I um...like to sleep in my undies, if that's okay," she whispered.

"As long as you put something over you when you get out of bed," Midori warned seriously.

"Thank you!" Hanoashi breathed, soon finding herself in the middle of what could be described as a one girl fashion show orchestrated by what she now deemed the dubious side of her new mother.

"I think it looks fabulous on you Blaze," Midori cheered.

"Kazuto?" Hanoashi pleaded, getting tired of this.

"It looks good on you," He admitted, not catching her exasperation.

"Okay, now let's try this on next..." Midori began.

Hanoashi let out a tired sigh as she put on a blue tee-shirt and skirt combo. _If it hadn't been among her favorites, she'd have begged to come back next weekend._

Coming out, she smiled, feeling quite comfortable in her current outfit, albeit tired from all the changing.

"Looking good!" Midori cheered, before looking at the other outfits. "Hanoashi, come look at these and let me know if they are any you want to try on considering we are running out of daylight."

Hanoashi looked though the remaining pile, shrugging when she didn't find anything else. "I'm good," she admitted.

Alright, switch back into your other clothing and I'll buy these and run them to the car. Meanwhile, you and Kazuto can check out the jewelery place and then the game store while I buy her feminine products," Midori announced.

"Whew, that was rough," Hanoashi sighed as they walked out of the store.

"Can't imagine how tough it was," Kazuto yawned. "Just watching you in so many different sets mad me tired."

She smiled at him endearingly. "Thanks for sticking it out with me."

"No problem. Now jewelry or games first?"

"Might as well look at the watches," she admitted.

Kazuto and Hanoashi didn't say much else on their way to view the watches, as she searched though the display cases, she finally spotted the one she wanted.

Kazuto gaped as she left with no less than three watches across five different sizes. "No offense, but you're being a bit weird on that one," He muttered.

Hanoashi shrugged. "What can I say...I really like the design and wanted to get a few in different sizes in case my wrist grew a bit."

"Well, it's not like Midori didn't give you enough allowance to spend on Jewelry," Kazuto noted.

"Yeah, not that I'm ungrateful, but who in their right mind gives a girl four hundred dollars just to spend on Jewelry?" she question.

"Our mom,apparently. Still, I'm glad she's taking good care of you, though." Kazuto smiled.

"Yeah," Hanoashi whispered. When Kazuto glanced at her, Hanoashi let out a sigh. "When I was adopted, I was excited. Not...well...because I'd get to buy a lot of stuff, but because I'd have a family to call my on. All this stuff is nice, but...I mean I'm really grateful that you and Midori are doing all this for me, it's just that...I...I," She paused, trying to think of the right words.

"You what?" Kazuto asked, concern filling his voice.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to become spoiled."

"You're not going to become spoiled Blaze," Kazuto soothed, patting her on the hair gently before motioning for her to enter the game place.

Hanoashi smiled, feeling a bit comforted, although the fear of becoming spoiled lingered. It wasn't an unfounded fear, one of the kids who wad been adopted found her way back into the orphanage because she had become a spoiled brat, or so her parents had said.

Seeing how devastated this girl was, Hanoashi did not want to suffer the same fate.

"Digimon trilogy remastered volume one, two, three, and four also Grand Trusimo 7," Hanoashi asked politely, having only chose four games. Well technically thirteen, but that was aside the point.

"Wow, thought you'd buy more," Kazuto mummered.

"They'll keep me busy for quite some time, not to mention we can borrow games from each other, right?"

"Right," Kazuto smiled.

"Here you go mam, that'll be 23,858 yen, please," The clerk smiled. Handing her the money, Hanoashi smiled as she took her new games and the two made it out the door.

"Well, that's everything, Wanna try out some Kendo when we get back? Kazuto asked.

"I'd love too, but I'm aching from all the changing," Hanoashi groaned. "Tomorrow afternoon sounds good," she promised.

"Sure, looking forward to it!" Kazuto beamed.

 _Well, I've been adopted, I have perhaps one of the best big brothers in the world, and things are looking brighter than ever. Nothing can stop us now! Hanoashi thought confidently._

 _ **End of chapter facts: **_

**Although they would (Arguably) make a good pair of siblings, Hanoashi and Kazuto would probably not make too good of a couple, especially as far as the harem situation is concerned. In fact, most of my female Oc's would not get along too well in a romantic relationship with Haremto, (my joke name for Kirito), although Alina, Hunter, and Rikona might take interest in him.**

 **When deciding Hanoashi's relation with jewelry, I tried to base her reactions based on my own experiences, despite never really wearing any jewelry. For example, considering don't like things clinging onto my hands, I quickly figured rings where out of the picture. Additionally, because the idea of piercings of any kind never really appeared to me, I figured that Hanoashi would be adverse to them as well. However, I never really thought much about watches and necklaces, so I decided to half Hanoashi's opinion, with a watch being a yes and a necklace being a potential maybe, but nothing she'd actively seek after.**

 **Because I often enjoyed back and head rubs as a kid, I figured Hanoashi wouldn't mind it of Kazuto occasionally patted her on the head now and then. That's not to say she'd tolerate a full blown head rub or a back rub from her brother, mind you! Admittedly though, Hanoashi would definitely seek out such gestures from a boyfriend, although personally I would stick to head rubs and hand holding at most till we entered the engagement process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I know it took a while (Maybe?) but I finally got over some of my computer issues. Granted, I'm using my Itunes PC instead of my gaming pc on account of my hard drive failing, but I have a 480 GB SSD on order for a replacement. Granted, it doesn't have as much room as my 2TB hard drive, but it is my first SSD and I'm very excited to see the SSD experience for myself.**

 **Now, I have a couple of reviews I'd like to address, a major thanks to FailtasticBelt and Flo643 for their reviews. In addition I'd like to thank all of you who favorites, followed, and read my story.**

 **Flo643:**

 **Don't worry, while these kinds of stories are out there, they are not all too common. To be honest, I felt the same way when I read my first male reincarnated into a girl fanfic. (Can't remember the name but I think it was a Warriors Fanfic if I remember correctly.)**

 **To be honest I actually like Suguha as a character. As far as romance between Hanoashi and Kiurito goes however, I kinda wanted to avoid outright replacing Suguha step by step, and plus given that Hanoashi is a not only an OC but also somewhat of a Self insert (Not totally but fairly close), I didn't want her falling in love with the Hero of Aincrad so to speak. However, they will be close throughout the story, sometimes crossing the line just a wee.**

 **As far as Kirito's love life goes, I may have a bit of a plan that does not involves Asuna...Well, Asuna X Haremto is a no-go, but I'm not saying anything more.**

 **FailtasticBelt:**

 **Given how Hanoashi was placed in a scenario where she went from 20 to age 6 in an instant, her mental and cognitive age would have actually shrunk, at least in so far as how she thinks and acts. True, she has lived a total of twenty four years and all the knowledge would have stayed with her excluding what she doesn't forget, her lifestyle as a six year old, her needing to learn the customs and language of the Japanese, plus the new female body would have a serious impact on her mentality.**

 **As a result, her behavior and mentality would be closer to a fourteen year old at the time of adoption, and may actually shrink further a year or two before growing.**

 **As for her being in a relationship, it would depend on perspective. Remember, no one in the story aside from herself would know she had at one time been a 20 year old guy, so unless she spoke up about it, they'd just think she's crazy. A reader would however know this however, in would find it a bit curious if nothing else. As for Hanoashi, I'll let her grapple with the question when it comes up.**

 **Starting her as a guy was...just something I do. Sometimes...I didn't really do it in Blazing Flash and Panzerfaren Begins.**

 **As for her Diabetes...I made a bit of a correction on that in the second chapter.**

 **Again, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorite, followed, and read my fanfic! Disclaimor, Blazepanzer does not own Sword Art Online! Enjoy!**

Hanoashi stumbled into her brother's room, sleep still covering her eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle at his sleeping pose, laying on one side with his head atop of his hands.

 _Lazy dork! If I tried that that my whole arm would fall asleep,_ she mused in mirth before poking Kazuto on the cheek. "Time to git up bro," she whispered.

In all honestly, as much as she loved spending time with her new brother, she didn't mind allowing him to sleep in. But unfortunately, today was their first day of school, although she was looking forward to it. Granted, she had gone to a school before, but that was over seven years ago.

Kazuto moaned a bit before struggling up. "My hand's asleep," he groaned softly.

"Well, wake it up, then! We've got to get to school in about an hour and fifty minutes," Hanoashi reminded him unsympathetically.

Kazuto yawned before rising up. "Better get in the shower then," he grumbled.

"Right, right," Hanoashi mumbled, still a bit groggy. She walked out of his room and into the bathroom, before entering the shower.

The cold water sent a jolt through her, washing away the last of her sleep before she turned up the heat and began to soap down. As she began to wash, she took note on how her breasts where starting to grow.

 _Maus...I hope they don't get too big_ , she fretted. Granted, _I'd hate to be flat chested now, but...I always imagined big breast where more of a haste then they where worth._

Sighing, she began working on her hair, working quickly and diligently as to avoid taking up much time. It usually took her about twenty minutes to shower and then ten minutes to set her hair, although it could take up to forty-five minutes on occasion.

She quickly changed into her uniform, which was slightly different from most school uniforms she had seen. While most went with a sailor type uniform, the girl's uniform form Kazuto's school used a sleeveless brown polo with brown slacks and leather shoes.

Kazuto's uniform consisted of a mid-sleeve polo along with a pair of slacks and leather shoes. His uniform was also black and red in color.

Waling into her bother's room, Hanoashi was certain that she felt a red tick appear on her face as she spotted her bother sleeping again. Letting out a small sigh, she walked up to the end of his bed, and proceeded to flip the mattress over.

Kazuto landed in the floor un-spectacularly, rubbing his head as he rose up. "Okay okay, I'm up Blaze."

Hanoashi let out a small Humph and pointed toward the door. "Time to get dressed, dearest brother," she growled, no longer in the mood for joking.

"I'm guessing you are eager to get off to school, huh?" Kazuto asked.

Her anger quelled into sadness. "Kazuto," she began. "I've...never gone to a school before, and at the orphanage...we all had private tutors. Of course I'm going to be excited" Sighing, she gazed at him. "I...I'm also a bit apprehensive too."

He looked at her in sympathy. "It's not all that bad," he admitted. Surprise filled his face when Hanoashi laughed.

"You weren't there when I first came to the orphanage," she laughed. "Back then, I knew nothing about the Japanese language, and I was so nervous, so afraid of offending somebody. I didn't even know Japanese taboos or anything, really."

Kazuto's eyes opened wide. "You mean?"

Hanoashi let out a small sigh. "Kazuto...I...I don't even know who my parents where, or even what my actual name was. I was just found outside...lost and alone."

"I...I had no idea," Kazuto stammered. "Would you like me to walk you to class?" he offered.

Shaking her head, she let out a quiet smile. "That's a generous offer...but I'll be fine with you walking me to school and back, since I really don't know the town well." Gazing at the clock briefly, she turned back to her brother. "Now, you need to shower and get dressed," she added.

Kazuto dropped her off at the office where she introduced herself before receiving her class pass. Soon she found herself on her way to her class.

Or, she would until she found herself flat on the ground. Opening her eyes she saw a Japanese girl looking at her, her eyes brimming with anger.

"You outsiders don't belong here," Said girl shouted, before kicking her in the stomach.

 _Great...I...I think can feel some my breakfast rising up,_ Hanoashi thought in dread. Glancing up at the girl pleadingly, she could fell the words of "please don't" escape her mouth.

Her eyes closed instinctively as she saw another kick coming, but she never felt the opposing force. Opening her eyes she noticed two similar girls standing side by side, the main difference being that one had black hair and the other had brown, longer hair.

"Well well, if it isn't Shino and Aacob, the murderers."

 _Wait...Shino...Aacob? Then that means... I might have been drawn into that one anime! Why haven't I noticed this before!_ Although the detail's where hazy, she remembered watching an anime that Shino had starred in. Unfortunately her memory was exceedingly vague to the point she had forgotten the gist of the show, she now remembered that her brother had been a part of it as well.

"We had to do something, that bastard was about to shoot our mothers!"

 _I...I can't tell the two apart. Even though Aacob was one of my OC's,_ she thought, then realized that one of then had distinctively brown hair. _Oh...that must be Aacob then._

"What's going on here? Who did this to her?!"

Hanoashi gave a sigh of relief as a teacher walked.

"Mam, I caught Shino and Aacob..." the bully began, but paused when Hanoashi rose up quickly.

"Shino and Aacob stooped this woman," She growled, pointing at the bully," from kicking me a second time." Suddenly, she felt herself dropping to the floor in exhaustion.

Thankfully the teacher had caught her before she completely fell to the ground. Turning, she glanced at Shino and Aacob. "You two, take her to the infirmary. Tamika, you're coming with me to the office," she barked.

Aacob and Shino help her up and allowed her to lean on them as they half carried, half walked her to the infirmary. "Thanks," She whispered tiredly.

"No problem," Shino smiled. "Would you like to be our friend...um..."

"Hanoashi...My name is Hanoashi Kirygyra," she whispered, closing her green eyes for a brief moment before smiling. "I'd love to be friends."

"I thought Kazuto lost his sister," Aacob questioned.

"Hi...his mother adopted me," She admitted, suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh,"Aacob mummered quietly.

"By the way, my name is Shino Asada, and this is my aggressive older sister, Aacob Asada," Shino introduced.

"Hey! I'm not that aggressive!" Aacob cried indignantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Aacob, Shino," Hanoashi smiled. "I kinda thought you might be sisters, considering you both look alike," she added, hoping to avoid an argument. _If Aacob is anything like my OC, then she can get really...fussy, with little to no provocation._

"I'm guessing you're Irish," Aacob smirked teasingly.

"Aacob!" Shino scolded.

"Although she doesn't seem to have an accent," Aacob added, ignoring Shino.

"Aacob..." Shino called again, this time more sternly.

"She's not wrong," Hanoashi laughed. "I was about six years old when I arrived at the orphanage, and even then I didn't have the accent." she added.

"You where put up for adoption when you where six?" Shino gasped.

Hanoashi sighed. "No...I was found when I was six and lived there until about a week ago," She admitted sadly.

"That must have been rough," Shino sympathized.

"By the way, who was that girl?" Hanoashi asked, curious.

"Oh her? That's Tamika," Shino growled.

"Xenophobic slut more like it," Aacob grunted.

"Aacob, what's gotten into you today?" Shino gasped.

Hanoashi couldn't help but observe in amusement. _I'm kinda glad those two are sisters, Aacob seems to have helped Shino get over the bank incident while Shino seems to try and curb Aacob's more...aggressive side._

"What, you know it's true!" Aacob defended herself.

"You know better than to use that word!" Shino hissed.

"What...Xenophobic?" Aacob asked innocently.

 _Well, she tries to curb her more aggressive side. Sadly there isn't much else you can do to quell Aacob,_ Hanoashi sighed inwardly.

"Did Timika do this to you?" Hanoashi glanced at the girl whom asked the question, noticing how she had really dark skin, albeit her facial features where unusually Japanese.

"Thymella," Shino acknowledged polity.

"Yeah, your scumbag of a girlfriend nearly killed her," Aacob growled.

"I...I"m so sorry!" Thymelly gasped, bowing apologetically.

"Aacob," Shino wined, her face beetling red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"It's not your fault...er...Thymella was it?," Hanoashi began slowly. _What is up with all my old Oc's being here! Then again...I am technically one of those OC._

Thymella seemed to relax. "Actually...to be honest, I broke up with Tamika about four days ago," she admitted.

"Why...I thought I'd never she the day," Aacob praised, hugging Thymella rather suddenly, only to be pried off by Shino almost instantaneously while she still held Hanoashi up somehow.

"By the way, I didn't get your name," Thymella asked.

"Hanoashi Kirygyra," Hanoashi began feeling a bit better around Thymella.

"Wait...Kyrigyra...oh no," Thymella whispered.

"What's wrong with with the Kirygyra's?" Aacob asked, her voice simultaneously angry and curious at the same time.

"It's nothing like that," Thymella began. "It's just...well Tamika also attacked a guy by the name of Kazuto Kirygyra two years ago," she added nervously.

"You...you mean she attacked my brother as well!" Hanoashi screeched, before blushing in embarrassment at her outburst. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," she added apologetically.

"It's fine," Thymella mused. "I'd be pretty upset too if I found out the person who just attacked me had also attacked my older brother."

"Awe, you care deeply for your older brother already," Aacob cooed.

"Of course I do! I'd been waiting to be adopted for nearly four years and not only was I adopted, but I also have an awesome older brother as well," Hanoashi stammered.

"Please tell me this isn't one of them stories where the sister falls in love with her brother!" Aacob groaned.

"Aacob!" This time it came from all three of the other girls.

Hanoashi felt her cheeks light up with fervent heat. "I...you...I'd never fall in love with my brother like that!" she stammered.

"We should get her to the nurses station," Shino reminded them, leaving Thymella off with a series of friendly goodbyes.

They made it to the nurses station, Hanoashi letting out a small gasp as they sat her down on one of the beds.

"Thank you girls, you two may leave everything else to me," one of the nurses remarked, before she walked up to her. "You okay Miss Hanoashi?" she asked.

"Um...yeah...I guessed?" she replied.

"Guessed?" then nurse asked, dubious.

"Okay, maybe I'm not so okay," Hanoashi admitted.

"This is serious young miss," the nurse sighed. "Anyways, my name is Nurse Ryotyro, though you can call me Nurse Rikona if you'd prefer."

 _Rikona!_ Hanoashi thought haply, but then shook herself out of her euphoria. _Something isn't right about this though,_ she realized, but shrugged. "I...I think my left foot hurts," she stammered.

"Really? You think or you know?"

 _I swore you where more sympathetic!_ Hanoashi grumbled inwardly.

"Well, let's take your shoes off then," Rikona ordered.

Doing so quietly, trying to avoid the pain, Hanoashi took off her foot and then her ankle socks, revealing the bright red toe polish painted on her toes.

"Hm...That color does suit you," Rikona mumbled, before gently toughing her food, nearly causing Hanoashi to flinch. "Hold still young lady, I'm trying to help you," Rikona growled.

"It tickles," Hanoashi muttered.

"Tough, now do I have to use the straight cuffs?" Rikona asked.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Hanoashi gasped, clearly not wanting to get shackled. "Please tell me you are!"

"If you can't keep your feet still, it'd help. Sadly, unlike the prison hospital I previously worked at, they don't allow that here," Rikona sighed.

"I...I'll cooperate," she gasped, not too sure if Rikona was trying to scare her or not. _I thought the was suppose to my cousin, but it's like...I don't know, something is off. No, maybe she's just off._

"Okay then, let me know if it hurts," Rikona whispered, before returning to examining her foot.

 _Geez, I know Rikona was a bit of a pervert, but this is a bit different,_ she thought to herself.

"Your foot is sprained," Rikona reported.

"Will it keep me from attending class," Hanoashi asked.

"You really want to?" Rikona asked. She let out a small sigh when Hanoashi let out a fierce nod. "There's some crutches in the corner, take one with you, and bring it back when your foot heals," She allowed. "Take it home with you as well," she added.

"Th...thank you Rikona," Hanoashi bowed, before placing her sock and shoes back on and headed to class.

Arriving in the class, the first thing she noticed was how the class seemed to quiet down as she entered the room.

"Miss Kirigyra, I was under the impression you wouldn't be attending," Mr: Grant remarked, a bit of shock and respect mixed in with his voice.

"Nothing is stopping me on my first day of school, Sensei" Hanoashi replied determinedly.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, introduce yourself," Grant motioned.

Hanoashi took in a deep breath before making her way to the front of the class. She noticed right away that the students where gazing at her with undivided attention, and she felt both very almost as nervous as the day she was first introduced at the orphanage.

Then she noticed that Shino was among the faces gazing at her. A small nod of encouragement emerged from her, and Hanoashi smiled briefly in gratitude, drawing strength from her friend's small gesture.

"Hi...My...my name is Hanoashi Kirigyra," she began nervously, Almost calling herself Katoni instead of Kirigyra by mistake. "I'm new here and was recently adopted by the Kirigyra family, but I hope to have an interesting and fun year together," she finished, sounding a bit more confident.

"We're rooting for you Kirigyra," Shino cheered, one or more students joining in.

"Alright class, let's get back to reading the chapter," Grant reminded them before giving Hanoashi a small paper. "Pop quiz, no books or help from the other students," he whispered.

"Thanks," Hanoashi smiled, before taking the quiz to her desk _. Okay, let's see here,_ _She mused quietly. If X + Y=Z - 5 and Z is 10, huh? Great...it's this stinking mess again._ She scratched her head until she saw that the teacher had wrote something on the board.

X=7, pop quiz hint.

 _Well that helps,_ She mused. _Okay then, Z-5 is ten, so if X = 7 then Y must be -2!_ She inwardly let out a small squeal of joy, feeling the same rush she had felt when given a test back at the orphanage.

All too soon she found class ending for the day, and Hanoashi found herself walking along with Kazuto.

"You sure you are okay?" Kazuto asked for the third time.

Hanoashi let out a small sigh. "Kazuto, I'm alright. My foot is just sprained is all, not the end of the world."

"I'm just worried about you sis, that's all," Kazuto sighed.

"I appreciate that brother, but really, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Tamika should be expelled for what she did," He growled out of the blue.

"Thymella told me she had attracted you before, is it true?" Hanoashi asked.

Kazuto shook his head. "Thymella's a good kid, why she'd involve herself with a girl like Tamika I'll never know," he sighed in sorrow.

"Actually...Thymella admitted she broke up with Tamika about four days ago," Hanoashi admitted.

Kazuto snorted. "Good! It's about time she realized what a prick she was." He then hung his head in same briefly. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't talk like that in front of my sis, it's just..." he paused, trying to find the words.

"It's alright Kazuto, I understand you are mad," Hanoashi soothed. "One thing I don't get though. If Tamika is so Xenophobic, then why did she and Thymella start dating?"

"Well, it certainly is true that Tamika is Xenophobic" Kazuto admitted. "But she only get's that way toward people who don't have any sign of Japanese heritage and Thymella does have Japanese facial features, so as far as she's concerned, Thymella's alright."

"I...see," Hanoashi admitted, although she had the gut feeling that the situation. "Well, I guess about the only thing I can do now is get over my sprained leg and prepare for tomorrow," she added.

"Wanna play Halo Co-op?" Kazuto asked.

"Sure!" she beamed, feeling better.

When she had gotten home, she noticed that Midori was waiting for her, a look of concern across her face.

"I've brought a small table into your room so that you could eat up there for supper," Midori admitted.

"Ah...thank you," Hanoashi breathed, dreading moving up and down the stairs. Fortunately, there was a half bath, so she wouldn't half to go back downstairs until morning.

 **End of chapter character facts:**

 **Rikona was originally Hanoashi's cousin, hence why she seemed excited to see Rikona at first.**

 **Aacob was designed as a more aggressive version of Shino Asada, although that aggressiveness manifest itself in more ways then one. Ironically the female version of Aacob is much more verbally aggressive than the formerly male version we see in New Shino.**

 **Thymella's name is one of the most random names I've come up with in a fanfic, and is one of the few names not derived form either an American or Japanese name.**

 **Although Tamika's role in Legends of the Shadnowclan Rebirth was inspired by the complicated relationship between Thymella and her girlfriend's relationship in Acer's morality, Tamika is a totally different entity than Thymella's girlfriend in that particular story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank all of you who have favorites, followed, reviewed, and taken the time to read my story, so thank you, all of you!**

 **Flo463: Let's just say I've got a paring in mind for Haremto, but I'm keeping that a secret for now.**

 **Failtasticbelt: Honestly I had considered getting a Beta Reader, the main reason I haven't is because of how odd my posting schedule tends to be.**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than normal, as well as it's only going to have one end of chapter fact, but the next chapter is going to be quite a lot better.**

 **With all that being said, Enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Sword Art Online or Girls und Panzer.**

Hanoashi glanced around as the door opened, smiling as her brother came in. "Tough day at training, oni-chan?" she asked, smiling albeit her face was red.

"Hi Suguha," Kazuto beamed.

 _Suguha...ah, he must be confused,_ Hanoashi thought, frowning for a brief second. _Ah whatever, I've got to do this! Even if it's dirty..._

Gulping nervously, she placed her hand on her hips. "Would you like your dinner...or perhaps a bath?"

As Kazuto began gazing at her, horrified, Hanoashi let out a small smirk.

"Or would...you...want...me?"

Her eyes opening quickly, Hanoashi felt her eyes winding, a deep shade of red flooding her checks. "I...what the hell was that from?!" She whispered harshly as she jerked out of bed.

Rushing over to the half bath, glad the door was open, she began to profusely wash her face in the sink, as if attempting to cleanse the dirty thoughts from her mind. It took her two whole minutes just to realize she was having no effect, that the only thing she was managing to do was make the half bath into a mess.

As she was cleaning up her mess, it suddenly hit her. _Oh...right. There was this anime where a girl did that to her brother. I've never really seen it, but it somehow had become a meme on the internet that I came across way back when_

Her face frowned for a moment. _But...but why did I dream that? I mean, sure I love Kazuto as a sibling but I don't feel any romance toward him!_ She tossed the wet paper towel in the bin and exited the room, only to find herself face to face with Midori.

"You're up early," she prompted.

"Bad dream," Hanoashi admitted.

"I guess you tried to wash you're face?" Midori asked.

Nodding, she let out a small sigh. "Doesn't really work," she muttered.

"Hopefully, you can get back to sleep," Midori grunted, pointing to the clock. "You have a fresh year in school tomorrow and you don't want to be late," She added in reminder.

Gasping softly as she realized it was midnight, she quickly bowed slightly. "Sorry mother, I'll get to bed right away." As she turned to leave, Midori called her back.

"Do...you want to talk about it?" Midori asked softly.

Hanoashi quickly shook her head softly. "It...it's a bit too embarrassing...what I dreamed...so I'd rather not," she whispered.

Midori nodded. "Then at least allow me tuck you into bed," she offered.

Her eyes widened softly but the smiled. "I...I'd like that, thank you," she whispered softly.

Her mother slid the covers softly over her shoulders. "Goodnight, my little Blaze," Midori whispered.

"Goodnight mother," Hanoashi whispered back, smiling as she used her childhood nickname. She really liked it, even if it was in part due to her natural reddish-orange hair.

"Ah, so your brother has signed up for the SAO Beta?" Aacob asked, impressed as she sat down next to her.

Hanoashi nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm a year too young to sign up, but with him being thirteen, it was no issue."

"I'm guessing you're getting a copy as well," Shino quipped, interested.

"If Kazuto gets chosen," Hanoashi reminded her. "Mother doesn't seem to have much of an issue with me playing so she's already signed off."

"Lucky, still, my mom doesn't seem to mind If I play, although she said no to Shino, which sucks," Aacob sighed.

"Don't forget, I'll be able to join you in a year, so it's not all that bad," Shino reminded her.

"Gramps still has to get to the pre-order on time, though." Aacob shot back.

"True. Either way, we'll know if Kauzto will get chosen for the beta later this afternoon," Hanoashi admitted.

"Welp, I'd better head back to my class, see you two soon," Aacob smiled, before leaving the classroom.

Just then the teacher came in. "Alright kids, settle down, I know you are excited to meet old friends and hopefully make some new ones, but it's time for class." As the students sat down, Hanoashi noticed two girls standing at the front.

"This is Ayano Kieko, and Tamika Samuja," the teacher introduced.

Hanoashi's eyes widened as she recognized Tamika. _Oh no...not her! Doesn't this school remember what she did to me last year?_

However, Tamika simply bowed apologetically. "My name is Tamika Samuja. Most of you may have heard, if not remembered me by my actions last year, and I do apologize to anyone I've hurt by my previous actions."

Ayano bowed slightly. "My name is Ayano Kieko. I'm new here, but I hope we can all be friends," she introduced, almost a bit too softly for Hanoashi to hear.

What Hanoashi did not miss was the timid glance that Ayano threw toward Tamika, sending a flash of satisfaction through Hasnoashi. _Good! Keep your distance Anayo, Tamika isn't someone you want to associate with. Trust me, I know from experience!_

Aynao ended up sitting close to her, albeit not within easy talking distances. Shifting her attention, Hanoashi gazed at the teacher, waiting for his introduction.

"As you know, only four more years await you until high school, and next year will be your last year at grade-intermediate school. It is important that you think carefully about four future and..."

 _English teacher all the way!_ Hanoashi thought excitedly when the subject of thinking about their future had been brought up. Back as a guy, Blaze had always wanted to become a teacher, but his back pain had left him unable to do so. Now, As Hanoashi, she could pursue that dream with all of her ability.

"Also, be aware that if you are the age of twelve, you can be held at the station for being out after curfew," Her teacher warned.

 _I'd hate to be arrested!_ Hanoashi thought, shuddering. _Granted, most people are smart enough not to be arrested, but sometimes it did happen. People being dump, mistakes happening, or persecution in extreme cases._

Glancing at Tamika, she let out a small glare. _Unlike some idiots!_

She jerked as a hand tapped her back. Surprised, she turned around, seeing Shino shaking her head as if to say it's not worth starting something.

Turning back, she noticed the teacher had begun writing some problems on the board, prompting her to quickly begin writing and solving the problems.

The lunch bell rang, causing class to quietly rise and bow, before going their own way. While her school had a cafeteria, it was structured slightly more akin to an American high school, and as such students where forbidden from eating in class for lunch.

"Hey girl, wanna have lunch with us?"

Hanoashi glanced in surprise at Shino. _First, you'll startle Ayano. Secondly, that sounds nothing like you, Shino. Third, that's not how you ask your girlfriend to lunch. And lastly, did you just pull a Saori Takabe?_

"Wha?" Silica stared Shino, confused.

"See there Shino, you've startle Aynao, you'll make a bad first impression," Hanoashi scolded softly.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be funny."

 _For once. Also, you where really really out of character from what I've seen,_ Hanoashi grumbled inwardly. "To repeat the question, if you'd like to have lunch with us we'd be delighted," Hanoashi played along.

"Sure, "Anayo smiled, seemingly happy.

"We've managed to pick her up!" Shino smiled to Aacob as they where waiting in line.

Hanoashi lifted an eye brow _. First...that sounds very creepy. Secondly, Who are you and what have you done with Shino!_

"To be honest, we thought you might be interesting so we wanted to talk to you," Hanoashi admitted, trying not to be creepy.

"I...Interesting?" Anayo stammered.

 _Maus...I just made things awkward_ _,_ Hanoashi silently cussed to herself.

"Here you go, one Teryaki salmon lunch!" The cafeteria lady called out to Anayo.

 _Huh, just like Miho Nishisumi, aside from her not doing that stupid spinning thing she did in episode one_ , Hanoashi thought as she got her lunch, a simple rice and egg omelet along with a side of green bean soup and glass of apple juice.

"Hey bro," Hanoashi smiled, sitting by her brother. "Seems like we've all got the same lunch period, huh?" she teased.

"Hey Hanoashi," Kirito smiled, as her friends sat down.

"So who's this" Asked a blacked haired boy, about one year younger than Kazuto.

"Oh, this is Anayo Kieko, a new transfer student," Hanoashi introduced, before turning to Anayo. "This is my old brother, Kazuto Kyrigyra, and this is his best friend, Nagata Shinichi."

He...hello Kazuto, Nagata, it's nice to meet you," Anayo smiled before bowing.

"The pleasure is ours," Nagata smiled. Kazuto waved a bit shyly.

"Don't mind my brother, he's a bit shy when it comes to first contact," Hanoashi admitted.

"And girls," Shino added teasingly, taking a bite of her rice meal.

"Whoa, hang on, I'm not that shy!" Kazuto stammered.

Aacob let out a small smile. "Oh come one Kazi, us girls don't bite. At least I don't" she teased.

"The hell you don't!" Kazuto protested. "I've never seen a girl so ready to fight," he added.

"I just believe in fighting for what you believe for," Aacob protested meekly.

"So do I," Shino added, pausing from her meal. "But I didn't leave both the one I was defending and the bullies in bitter tears, followed by a week of out of school suspension," She added.

"You where suspended?" Anayo asked, shocked.

"Hey, I was defending Hanoashi from some brutal xenophobes!" Aacob whispered fiercely.

"Scared the living hell out of me," Hanoashi muttered.

"You where crying like a baby," Kazuto teased.

"Hey, I was scared one of my best friends was going to get herself expelled, or worse, arrested." Hanoashi exclaimed.

Aacob rolled her eyes. "No one could possible arrest me," She protested stubbornly.

They ate their lunch quickly, then, waited for the class bell to ring. As they waited, Anayo inadvertently asked the forbidden question.

"I heard our class trip is a week stay at the beech, is it true?"

Hanoashi found herself shaking involuntarily, a small quiver escaping from her mouth. Kazuto quickly wrapped himself around her, rubbing her back to try and calm her down. Shino whispered, something to her, but Hanoashi couldn't tell what she was saying, as all she remembered was what happened last year.

 _Kazuto promised me that the beach would be clear of cone snails,_ she thought in fear. _Cone snails...cone snails...cone snails..._

She shut her eyes, before opening them widely. "I...I'm okay Brother, you can let go now," she whispered, calming down. Turning to Anayo, she let out a small smile.

"I'm okay...really. It's just that...well...last year I nearly stepped on a cone snail, and now every time I hear about the beach, I freeze up." she admitted.

"Coward," Aacob hissed, earning a small hit from Shino.

"Hey, you try not to get scared when you almost step on the world's most venomous snail," Hanoashi hissed in anger.

"No, you try and stop an armed bank robber, that's much worse...right Shino?" Aacob counter back, glancing at her sister.

Shino just sighed. "No comment."

"Wait...You nearly steeped on a cone snail and you two fought off an armed bank robber?" Anayo asked, stunned.

Hanoashi nodded. "If it weren't for Nagata here, I probably wouldn't be alive today," she added, causing said boy to blush a bit.

"Wow," Anayo whispered. As they where about to move on from the topic the class bell rang, causing the group to go there separate ways.

Classes went by quickly, as they normally do, and after being dismissed, Hanoashi rushed off to find her brother, exiting the office.

"I've got it!" He informed her. "We're going to SAO!"

 **End of chapter facts:**

 **Because I'm deathly afraid of Cone Snails, (One of many reasons I don't go to the beach IRL), I decided it might be good drama for Hanoashi to have a fear of them as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what! It's SAO TIME!**

 **Sorry it took so long, I kinda needed to take a small break from writing fanfiction , mostly to reorganize myself and to properly grieve over my great grandmother dying. But I'm back now.**

 **Other than that, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own SAO or anything save his own OC's and such.**

"In other words, it seems as though the Island of Hokkaido will be partaking in SAO, although the Korean peninsula as well as the rest of the United Texas Republican States will not be. This is channel 72 news, signing off.

Hanoashi laid the remote down and let out a small sigh. _This world is weird, Hanoashi deadpanned to herself. An independent Texas with Arkansas, Louisiana, Arabian peninsula, The Korean peninsula, Oklahoma and the entire island of Hokkaido? Things are definitely different._

"Hey sis, you're going to be late for SAO," Kazuto called, pointing straight at her.

In response, Hanoashi let out another small sigh. _Back in my old world, it was supposed to be rude to point in Japan. I knew that, even if I was unfamiliar with Japanese culture and customs. Here, is considered a mental disorder if you don't point at someone when you are speaking to them._

 _Thankfully...pointing with your nose seems to work just as good as actually pointing._

"Coming," she called, before half rushing into her room and just stared at the helmet. "Nintendo Nervegear? The hell did I do to get this weird universe?" She whispered half jokingly, half in exasperation. _Then again, they did fail with the Famicom, and tried again with the Virtual boy in 2002, so maybe it makes sense?I mean if you had success making the first widespread Sudo-VR console, why stop there?_

The subject faded from her mind and she placed the helmet upon her head, before going through the calibration test, before laying down. "Link Start!"

A flash enveloped her and she opened her eyes to see herself in a waiting room. Gazing around, she found a ticket in her hand, which read NUM-3-J-3458. Smiling, she sat down, watching the news-screen on the TV as she waited.

"NUM-3-J-3458 Please head to room 9."

She practically jumped up and entered the room, before creating her character. It was simple to her real life character, except for brown hair and light blue eyes, and the fact that her hair was shaped into a ponytail instead of her normal hair style. She then typed in her name as Blaze, before finalizing her in-game measurements.

Her vision went black, and in a brief moment she found herself in what she assumed was the town of beginnings. She wasn't sure what his in-game was, her brother and friends had decided to try out the game on their own first before sharing their in-game names after a few days back in the real world.

Finding her way to the starter stall she picking up a starter short spear and shield. Short spears, also known as micro spears, where spears between 106 centimeters (3.5 feet) to 161 centimeters (5.3 feet) in length. Her was about four feet in length, with a foot long sharp metal nail-like point at the tip.

 _Almost like those electric fence post back in Arkansas. Had one in every corner in case of home invasions,_ she smiled. _Although the shafts on these spears are wood instead of plastic, and the nail is a bit larger, at about a nine inches instead of six inches._

She then turned to see a guy behind her. "Hey, would you like to have a duel?" he asked. It was all Blaze could do to nod yes.

"Would full loss be alright?" she asked, earning a small nod from the guy.

Blaze readied herself at the dueling square, expertly pointing her spear at the opponent as the clock-down began. Taking a deep breath, she charged forward as the countdown reached zero. However, her foe sidestepped her and managed to score a hit on her shoulder.

 _I can't give up!_ Blaze thought in determination. Twisting around, she managed to knock the opponent's sword out of his hand with her shield, before scoring a direct hit on her opponent's chest, causing him to bowl over for a brief moment and degrade into a prism of blue shards.

 _Well...that's something new,_ Blaze hummed to herself before closing the winnings tab. _1000 Cor? Guess he must have arrived early, although if that's true, then why didn't he put up more of a fight?_

She opened her in game tab and noticed the guy she played as. _Diaviel? Odd name_. She then typed in a message.

 _That was a great duel, we should team up sometime, what do you say?_ As she waited about fifteen minutes for a response, she let out a rather large humph. "Will fine, be that way!" she grunted, before making her way out of the town.

It didn't take her long to kill about fourteen boars, advancing her to level 2. "The game itself is fine, killing the boars...it's too easy," she muttered inwardly, before she noticed a guy attracting about fifteen boars at once.

Her jaw dropped when she saw how she quickly he dispatched the boars with her long dagger, although she seemed to be using it more or less like a sword. She then blinked as he began to walk over to her.

"You seem to be getting the hang of it," He greeted.

 _Okay...that sounds a bit off_ , she thought before smiling. "Yeah...though what you did was amazing! Oh...I'm Blaze, by the way," She introduced.

"Jacob," He introduced, before extending his hand for a handshake.

"Normally we bow in Japan," Blaze corrected, though she obliged the handshake.

"I know," Jacob smiled. "Just wanted to try out a handshake," He added.

Blaze's face flushed red for a brief moment but she quickly overcame her embarrassment. "You want to hunt together?" She invited.

"Sure, let not aggro too many boars though."

They continued hunting boars until evening came upon them, both of them sitting on a cliff edge watching the sun set in the distance, admiring the beauty that was known as Sword art online.

"Kinda hard to believe this is a game," Jacob mused.

Blaze had to agree. "Yeah, like a dream come true." _Back in my old world...wait...something about this seems familiar._

Glancing over to the side she noticed two guys also sitting on the cliff, a respectable distance between them. One of them seemed to be pulling on his head or something.

"Wonder what's up with him?" she mused, walking over dispute Jacob protesting her to be cautious.

"Wait...you have a sister?"

Blaze paused, Jacob's urges of caution ringing in her ears.

"Whoa, dude, she's totally into sports, and she's not our type!" A black haired guy protested. "A gamer is the last kind of person she'd date!"

Blaze tipped her head, confused, before backtracking to Jacob. "You're right," she sighed, glancing back at the two nervously.

"Did they do anything to you?" Jacob asked, glaring at the two.

"No, just two guys talking about girls, don't think they noticed me," Blaze sighed, turning around when she heard a big thud. She shook her head sadly as she realized the black haired guy had kicked the head off guy in the nuts.

"Poor sod," Jacob laughed.

 _Yeah, that kinda hurts_ _,_ Blaze thought, but then glanced at the laughing Jacob, a sudden suspicion forming in her mind. _It's not a laughing matter!_ She protested, before kicking Jacob in the balls.

"Ouch!" Jacob groaned, tipping over in fake pain.

 _I knew it!_ Blaze thought, though she did begin to feel more comfortable with the situation now that she knew Jacobs little game. _Then again,_ _I can't really blame you for you're curiosity_ _,_ Blaze smiled as she helped him, or actually her, up.

"Why'd you do that?" Jacob wined, looking angry.

"You...are...a...girl...aren't you?" Blaze poked him in the chest in mock anger.

"Hey! I was just curious, honest!" Jacob protested.

Blaze sighed. _I guess she means no harm. And it's not like I can judge, having been a male for about 20 years before being transported to this world and waking up in a six year old girl's body._

Before she could say anything she found herself glowing white, before the glow surrounded everything. The harshness of the glow caused her eyes to shut automatically, only to blink open a brief moment later to find her and Jacob standing in a plaza, surrounded by what appeared to be thousands of others.

"Great, I don't do well with crowds," She muttered.

"What's going on," Jacob asked, glancing around.

"I don't know," a girl beside her questioned.

Suddenly a single red hexagon hovered high above the crowd, before growing into many hexagons which son filled the sky. Blaze's face twisted in disgust when blood began flowing though the hexagon, though her face softened when the blood-like goo coalesced into a faceless hooded robe.

"Gross," Jacob muttered under his breath.

Blaze couldn't help but agree.

"Players! My name is Kayaba, and allow me to welcome you to my world!"

"What does he mean by his world?" A red haired guy asked in confusion.

 _The creep!_ Hanoashi realized with a start, before glaring at him. "Listen to him and maybe we'll find out!" she grunted.

"By now, you've probably realized that the log out option is missing. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game."

 _Oh No! Now I remember. Sword Art Online was an anime where a VR game turned into a death game_ _!_ She realized with shock. _But if that's true...then the guy I dueled...is he dead?_

"Rest assured that the likelihood of someone removing the Nervegear from your head is highly unlikely."

"Oh like that helps!" Blaze muttered rather loudly. _I killed a guy for cripes sake!_

"Lastly, I have a present for you, so if you'll please, have a look."

Blaze knew about the mirror gift, even if most of the anime was just a blur to her. Letting out a small sigh, she took it out, allowing her real life body to become her in game body.

"Ha...Hanoashi?"

"Aacob?"

Suddenly Blaze spotted her brother, realized what he had said about her. Fury in her eyes, she charged at him.

"What the hell was that about me liking sports and not dating a gamer for my life!" She hollered, pausing right before she actually bowled over him.

"Hano..." Kazuto began, but blaze stopped him with a rather loud hiss.

"SAO name only!" she growled, before turning on the other guy. "And you! Jumping unto a guy about his sister when you've first met! Could you have been any more creepier!"

Suddenly both men bowed rather quickly, with a quick "Sorry mam," or in Kazuto's case, a "Sorry sister."

Letting out a small sigh, Hanoashi decided to let them go at that. "It's fine, we've got bigger issues to work on now."

"What's going on?" A girl with brown hair asked, her green eyes wide.

"Nothing sis, just an argument," Klien gulped.

Hanoashi threw him a small glare before bowing to the brown haired girl. "Rikona," she greeted.

"I go by Autumn now, but yes, you are correct," Rikona replied flatly before turning to Klien. "As for you...are you hitting on this young girl?" she growled.

"N..no sis, it wasn't anything like that, I swear!" Klien panicked.

Autumn let out a small huff. "Well, either way, us five should stick together," she remarked pointedly.

"As much as I'd like to, I've got some friends who joined up with me, and I need to find them. But yeah, we should work together sis," Klien remarked.

"Try not to go too far from Starting City, alright? At least until we know what we are doing," Autumn grunted as Klien took off. He waved in the distance to indicate he had heard.

"I think I'll stick with Autumn, we need an adult's perspective and I trust her." Blaze decided, before turning to Jacob and Kazuto.

Jacob nodded, however Kazuto shrugged. "I've got to get to Honrunka," he apologized, before turning to Autumn. "Please take care of Hanoashi for me," he requested as he bowed to her.

"Sure," Autumn promised, before returning the bow.

Kazuto then turned back to her, sending her a friend request, which Hanoashi accepted. "I'll expect you to use my SAO name from now on, Kirito," Blaze smiled.

"Got it Blaze, take care now," Kirito promised.

Blaze watched him go, conflicted on whether or not she should have gone with him, but in the end she just glanced down, holding back tears. "No more full loss duels," she whispered absentmindedly.

"Come again," Autumn asked.

"I...I had a full loss duel with a guy named Diavel. You can guess the rest."

"Blaze...look at me," Autumn commanded.

She was loath to do so, expecting to see malice in her eyes. And yet, as she turned toward her, she was surprised to see sympathy in her eyes.

"You didn't know," Autumn whispered.

"But...but I killed someone," Blaze whispered, sobbing on occasion.

"People have full loss duels and similar things in video games all the time. It's a completely moral thing to do, it's just that nobody knew this would end up as a death game," Autumn pointed out.

Blaze knew this was true, yet she still stung with grief, anger, worry, and such.

"Diavel's death wasn't your fault, alright," Autumn prompted.

"I guess you're right. Still, it stings...the guilt."

"That's a good sign, but you can't let yourself get consumed by it," Autumn comforted.

Drying her eyes, Blaze managed to calm herself down a bit. "So what now?" she asked, curious.

"There's a couple of friends of mine that are playing the game, it'd be a good idea to find them. From there, I was kinda thinking we could start a guild, one to help the other players and maybe eventually join the front lines," Autumn admitted.

"I'm in," Jacob barked determinedly.

Blaze thought about this and smiled, nodding in agreement to join. _I can't bring Diavel back, but I can at least help the others survive this death game_ _,_ she thought.

"But first, we need to get young Jacob some ladies' clothes," Autumn warned.

The look of horror Jacob gave Autumn caused Blaze to burst out laughing. "Oh man Jacob, this is too funny!" she managed.

Jacob shot her a mixed look of hurt and fury. "Hey! I was just curious!" She shouted, though she did end up chuckling afterward. "Though you've got to admit it was funny," she added.

"Why did you though?" Blaze asked, her expression turning more curious.

"In all honesty I wanted to find out what sex was like for a guy," Aacob admitted calmly.

 _You...wait...what?_ Blaze thought in confusion, unable to speak. She knew that her friend was the kind of girl who believed in fighting for what you believed in, but this was a bit too much. Even for her.

"The hell?" Autumn muttered.

"What? I've already tried it with a guy, so I was curious as to what it felt like from a guy's point of view!" Jacob explained.

Blaze's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean you've had sex already?" she gasped, shocked and frightened.

"Leave her be," Autumn snapped, shocking both girls. "If she wants to be the next Teen mom on TV, then leave her to the consequences," she added more calmly, yet in a tone that warranted no argument.

"But I used Protection," Jacob whined, following Autumn as she headed to the stall.

"Often, protection is not enough," Autumn chided.

 _True,_ Blaze thought to herself _._ _Granted, I am curious about sex myself but at least I have the sense not to do it when I'm only thirteen! Well, twelve in my case._

In the end Aacob ended up getting herself a tee shirt and pants, while Blaze switched to a sleeveless leather shirt and some short shorts. To be honest she'd rather have a skirt, but right now these short shorts offered the most protection for the price. Autumn just added some sort of arm guard for both her arms.

Arriving at the spot Rikona told them about, they noticed quite a few people there. Although she didn't really recognize them, one of them she felt a sort of kindred toward.

"This is Lyra and her brother Andre," Autumn began.

Lyra appeared to be half Japanese and half Australian, with blond hair and light blue-gray eyes. Andre shared his sister's eye color and skin tone, but had brown hair instead of blond.

"Though it's Leopon and Leonidas, now." Andre admitted, pointing to Lyra first then himself to denote which was which.

"And here we have the resident love couple, Sachi and Acer,"

Blaze was a bit surprised when she noticed that Sachi's left hand was missing, but she didn't question it. Sachi had black hair and brown eyes, with a fairly slender build. Actually, she vaguely reminded her of Kuroyukihime from Accel world.

Acer, on the other hand, had black hair and dark green eyes. Blaze guessed he was of Italian Decent, but didn't know for sure.

"Some jerk stole my name," Sachi muttered angrily, to which Acer promptly soothed her. "Sorry, wanted to actually go by my real name, but apparently someone already picked it, so I'm just Ksachi now."

"And these are my adopted daughters, Azuza, Hunter, and Mika" Autumn indicated, pointing to the three girls who bowed quietly.

Hunter was obviously European most likely french, given by her skin tone, facial features, and hair stile. She wore her long, blond hair in a braided ponytail. She also had blue, almost purple-ish eyes which seemed to be glazed with what she would call bravery, even though she was also visibly nervous.

Azuza had green eyes and brown hair, much like Autumn, however she wore hers straight down unlike Rikona who also had a portion of her hair tied into long, twin pigtails. Azuza was also a bit on the shorter side, Blaze estimated she was about 4'3".

Mika on the other hand looked to practically be an adult, standing at about 6'2", with long brown black hair that she wore in a loose ponytail, and dark blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Blaze and Jacob chorused at the same time, bowing slightly. _I never expected Autumn to have adopted children, much less three of them,_ Blaze added silently,

Hunter was the first to respond. "Likewise. Though I go by Maho now." Mika goes by Tea and Azuza goes by Speer, for some reason."

 _Speer?_ Blaze thought, suppressing a slight shiver as she recalled the historical figure by the same name. However, she quickly suppressed her discomfort.

 _But again, world war one and two never really happened in this world. In fact Prussia and Austria are about the same as they where in the early 1800's, so naming herself after him isn't really a bad thing. Actually, come to think of it she didn't really name herself after him, as he never existed in this world as far as I know._

"So first order of business, what should we do first?" Andre's asked.

Before anyone else could say anything a massive boom erupted, causing the entire floating castle to shake violently. Blaze turned around just as four characters burst into starts, a small but discernible "disconnection notice" floated above where their Avatar's had been.

No one really needed to guess what just happened.

 **End of chapter notes:**

 **Okay, sorry to leave you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger, but...well...let's just say things are about to heat up quickly.**

 **As far as Hokkaido, Korea, and a portion of the Arabian Peninsula being owned by the Texan Republic, I was kinda inspired by one of my Victoria II games where I played as the Texas Republic. Expect this to cause some...minor issues given that we have people from two nearby nations playing SAO together.**

 **Also, just to clarify, K-sachi isn't Kuroyukihime, she just looks a lot like her. Some of my OC's do look somewhat familiar to other character, for example Leopon looks a bit like Kirito's GGO avatar, but blond, and half Japanese, half Australian, and a bigger chest. Hanoashi looks almost exactly like Yolko from Sword art Online, except Irish with green eyes and red hair.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blazepanzer here, and I'd like to apologize for the long wait. for this fanfic to be updated. Not going to offer up any excuses or anything.**

 **With that being Said, Enjoy! Blazepanzer does now own Sword Art Online.**

Blaze woke up, stretching gently as she rose out of bed. Beside her Speer was also stirring, blinking her eyes open gently. "Morning Blaze," She whispered.

"Morning Speer," Blaze smiled, before glancing around. "So...we're still trapped, she added, frowning slightly.

"Seems like it," Speer muttered. "With that being said, maybe we should explore some."

Inwardly shuddering with images of her brain frying if she died, Blaze reluctantly agreed. "Well, just standing around isn't going to help, I'd imagine if ole Kayaba is capable of making this game then he'd be able to keep us locked in for some time."

"And we won't have forever," Speer added grimly. "Mother seems to think we have only three years to make it out, maybe three and a half, tops."

 _I remember now...I think it was two and a half years to make it to floor 75 in the anime, so we really shouldn't try and avoid dawdling like they did in the first month,_ she mused to herself. "Right, let's get going," Blaze admitted.

"We really aught to have breakfast first," Speer cautioned.

"Good call," Blaze breathed. "I am a bit hungry at the moment," she added embarrassingly as her belly rumbled.

"Right...by the way, it's fine if you don't want to tell me, but why Blaze?" Speer asked, tipping her head.

"Only if you tell me why Speer," Blaze laughed, half joking, half worried.

"Well...my ancestress where Pikemen in the old Prussian army, before gunpowder was invented," Speer admitted. "It was a tradition in my family for the first to play a game to name their character Speer in honor of our ancestors." She added.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Blaze breathed, fascinating, and also a bit guilty about her previous suspicions.

"Yeah...it was, before the Fukushima earthquake," Speer added silently.

"Oh...did they..." Blaze couldn't speak for a bit after realizing what happened to Speer's parents.

"Yeah," Speer whispered. "I...I miss them terribly, but Rikona's been kind to me, and for that I'm grateful," she added, before sighing. "Anyways, you haven't told me why you named yourself ,Blaze" she pointed out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah, It's because of my hair," Blaze smiled sheepishly.

"That's all?" Speer gasped insidiously.

"Well, that and it is my childhood nickname, but...I only got it because of my hair," Blaze pointed out.

"Oh," Speer breathed. "But...wouldn't that be annoying?" she asked, curiously.

"It was at first, but it grew on me," Blaze admitted.

"Hanoashi is rather hard to say," Speer muttered jokingly.

"I guess it is," Blaze chuckled. "Still, I like it, even if it is harder to say," she added sheepishly. "Anyways, we'd ought to eat breakfast," she added.

Breakfast was a simple affair, given that the first food in SAO wasn't really anything all that good, though it got better as more floors opened up. They found themselves accompanied by Jacob as well once they left for the fields.

"So...what are we doing?" Jacob asked. "Aside from grinding of course," she added quickly.

"Well...Mom wants us to try and scout out the surrounding are around the Town of beginnings, as well as take any easy quest we find," Speer admitted.

"Sounds easy," Jacob sighed.

Blaze have her a rather serious look. "You will play it safe, okay?"

"Fine fine," Jacob shrugged. "So, any ideas?"

I guess we start by exploring the paths near the towns," Speer noted rather pointedly. "Make sure no field bosses are lurking about."

"Rodger guild leader," Jacob joked.

"Very funny," Speer laughed.

"Not much people out here grinding," Blaze mused, her green eyes wondering about. Wonder where my brother is, she added silently.

"Most people are too frightened to grind, or in the case of the beta testers, aiming for the harder quest. As least that's what mom thinks."

"I wish there was a way to change my name," Jacob groaned.

 _I could say something, but it's too easy,_ Blaze mused to herself. "Maybe there is," she encouraged.

"Yeah, hopefully," Jacob glanced ahead, her brown eyes glittering with worry. "Though to be honest, I'm more worried about how my sis is handling things," she added.

"Yeah, our mothers have got to be freaking out right about now," Blaze added, her own green eyes echoing Jacob's with worry.

"Hey, you all hear that?" Speer asked.

Straining her ears, she could hear panicked screeches ahead. _Yeah that and...Oni-chan_ _!_ Rushing ahead, ignoring her friend's protest, she soon found herself face to face with a rather enormous boar.

"Leave my brother alone!" she screeched, before lunging forward with her spear, nicking the boar's hind leg.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Kirito asked.

"Helping you!" Blaze gasped as she narrator avoided a tusk to the heart, quickly jabbing at the boar's head with her spear.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kirito called back.

"Like hell I'm going to let you two have all the fun!" A new voice sounded, as Jacob joined the fray.

"And here I thought I told you we where going to play it safe," Blaze muttered.

"Yeah, well when siblings are in danger, us sister's got to stand up for them, ya know," Jacob agreed.

"Agreed," Blaze laughed, before delivering a sword skill, causing the boar to erupt into a million shards.

"So, what's a field boss doing way out here?" Blaze asked.

"Some girl aggroed it then tried to lure it to the town," he replied.

"Hey, didn't the girl who did that have red hair?" she stiffened as one of the bystanders starred straight at her in accusation.

"She had red hair and pinkish eyes, not reddish-ginger hair and green eyes," a blond haired boy wearing a beanie of all things called out.

"Hush little brother, you're going to be all right," another girl replied as her brother lay dazed in her arms, her left hand gently stroking his hair in a soothing manner. The boy appeared to be about nine or maybe ten years old.

"Sorry, I guess you didn't do this," Blaze's accuser mumbled.

 _Well, I'm glad no one else is accusing me. I don't fancy getting hung thank you very much!_ Blaze thought, but simply nodded in response before turning to her brother. "So, who do you think did this."

Kirito shrugged. "Can't say for sure. But given the fact this person clearly dyed her eyes, it's extremely doubtful she was a new player." he commented.

"So, we have a beta tester out causing trouble," she concluded. "But why?"

"Don't know her motives. Unfortunately, she's not the first," Kirito admitted, shuddering as he continued.

"What to you mean?" Blaze asked, her gaze betraying the alarm she felt.

"It's...it's nothing sis," Kirito muttered, before walking off.

"Like hell it's nothing," Blaze shouted, before she began to follow her bother.

"Seriously sis, I can handle things," he tried to protest.

"Nonsense," Blaze huffed. "I should have stayed with you last night."

"Then you would have gotten killed!" Kirito shouted.

"Not likely." Blaze pouted.

"Could you take on a load of level seven monsters?" Kirito asked.

"All the more reason for me to come with," she argued. "Look, I may be your adopted sister, but I'm still your sister, and I have a duty to look out for you."

Kirito sighed. "Alright, I'm guessing you'd follow me anyway."

"Good, just let me tell Autumn and we'll be on our way," Blaze smiled. It only took her a minute to give her perspective guild leader the message, who promptly gave her blessings in the endeavor, although she reminded her to be careful.

"So, where are we going?" Blaze asked as they began walking.

"Tobana," he remarked simply. "We'll rest there and level up some before heading toward Nishmari. There's a quest there where you can get yourself a decent spear," he explained after a bit.

Blaze let out a quiet smile. "I'd like that, thank you."

The two walked in silence for a while, occasionally killing boars and such as they came across them.

"You seem to be fairly good at this," Kirito pointed out as they finally reached Tobana.

"Well...you remember when I said that I remember nothing from before I was six years old," Blaze reminded him. As soon as her brother nodded, she glanced down. "That's because there's nothing to remember."

"Nothing to remember?" Kirito asked quizzically as they entered the gates.

"One day I go to sleep as an adult and the next I... well six years ago now, I wake up here, in this body." She clarified. It was a bit of a lie, she actually never did go to sleep as she walked through her front door as a 20 year old male woke up in this world as a six year old girl.

Kirito stared at her for a brief moment. "So...you're an alien?" he asked slowly.

Blaze shook her head irritably. "No. I'm just as much of a human as yourself. Thing is I'm guessing whatever happened to me caused me to reform into a six year old girl." she let out a small sigh. "But one thing I can promise you...I'm not an alien."

"Oh...I think I understand now sis...but that's got to be a bit difficult to accept."

"Not for me," Blaze whispered quietly.

"Aren't there friends and family you miss? And what about your old job?...wait...did you even work or did you opt to..."

"Oni-chan...stop. Please," Blaze whispered harshly. "Most of the people who cared about me where dead or about to die, or moved on." she added sadly. "As for work or easing a family, it's difficult for a disabled guy with constant back pain to find love, much less make a career."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know," Kirito whispered.

"You don't have to apologize, I...I just don't like thinking about it is all." She then let out a faint smile. "I've got a second chance at life here, and I want to enjoy it the best I can. You know, form a family or find work as an English teacher, something that I never got the chance to do, without being reminded of my old life."

They both decided to take a seat for a while and rest. After a brief moment of silence, Blaze decided to broach the question. "I'm surprised you didn't find that weird," she commented.

"Find what weird?" Kirito asked, gazing at her quizzically.

"Me going from an adult male to a six year old girl's body." Blaze continued.

"Well...maybe I do a little, but from the sounds of it you didn't have a choice and for the most part you act like a normal girl to me," he explained. "Though to be honest, that does explain your higher level of maturity and you grades at school."

"I guess in a way I am cheating on the school front in terms of math, science and English. History...is another story since I grew up in Arkansas instead of Japan, and besides there where differences in history."

"So you lived stateside?" Kirito asked.

Blaze nodded. "I guess if there is one place I do miss...It's my old place." Her eyes lit up in excitement. "It wasn't anything to spectacular, just a mobile home in the boonies, but it was my home, the place where I grew up...and in short I loved it."

"Would you ever want to go back?" pressed.

Blaze shrugged. "To my old home? Maybe...but not if it meant having to go through back pain again, and besides, given all the medical issues I had back then, and given the fact that my...adopted siblings tried to put me and my grandparents in a nursing home to try and steal their stuff... I doubt going back as a girl would be a good idea."

"You don't think they'd..." Kirito asked, pausing at the end.

Blaze simply nodded. "With the kind of stuff they pulled, it wouldn't surprise me. And those of us who had substance abusing parents, we had to walk a very fine line back in my old world. One misstep and you'll be diagnosed with a mental disorder. Once that happened anything you say would be treated with scrutiny, and that's if you're lucky." She let out a snort of contempt. "If you wanted to have your way with a girl, all you had to do was claim she was schizophrenic and the authorities would typically look the other way."

"That's terrible," he whispered.

Blaze simply shook in agreement. "Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a while longer before Kirito rose up. "We'd better find ourselves a hotel room," he remarked.

"Right." Blaze noted as she rose up, following him to the hotel. Her jaw dropped when she say how busy it looked.

"I'm sorry...we're all out of rooms," the inn keeper sighed. "You might see if one of the locals would be willing to rent out a room," she added. "All the other inns are full as well."

"Well, we can try that, thank you." Kirito bowed before walking up to Blaze. "Guess more people are moving out than we thought."

"Well, it did seem rather quiet around the starter town, so perhaps someone's spurred the players to action," she suggested.

"Perhaps, but again, they where only a couple of..." Kazuto gasped as yet another shaking erupted. "Not again!" he cried out.

"Yet another attack from the outside world," Blaze shook her head silently in grief.

 **East cost of Japan, Near the city of Fukuoka:**

"Captain Yukki, you've got a missile on you're tail!"

"Dammit!" Kouichirou yelled in frustration. "Asuna...How far is it?"

"About 5,000 meters," she reported. "We should avoid using our flairs until we have to though."

"Good call," he admitted before jerking his F-14 Tomcat to the right. "Still can't believe Korea is in full rebellion."

"Yeah, well president Walton has no plans to let Korea leave the Republic of Texas, not after they've bombed houses with SAO victims in there." A voice spoke over the Radio.

"Glad to see we're not at war with all of Texas," Asuna smiled as she glanced towards the friendly Texan F-15 aircraft.

"I'm just glad we're not at war with Japan," The voice spoke up. "Sky commander Hanna Flouke to all pilots, shoot down those enemy Aircraft, don't let them do any more damage here!"

"Rodger that Ma'am!" Asuna smiled as her brother shot off toward another bandit. Her smile faded however as she glanced at the pile of smoke erupting from the nearby city of Fukuoka.

 _Did we really deserve this?_ She asked herself silently, before focusing back on her mission. "We've got a flight of forty bombers and thirty fighters," she announced.

"Looks as if we've got ourselves a dog fight," Kouichioru smiled. "You going to be alright?" He asked, glancing back at her in concern.

Asuna nodded. "I'll manage. After all, our adopted father trained you to be a fighter pilot and me to be your Radio Intercept Officer." she smiled at the end.

"He did train us quite well," Kouichirou beamed. "Now, let's Kick some Korean exhaust pipes!"

 _That sounded so wrong,_ Asuna grumbled inwardly. "Comming up on an enemy F-15," she announced.

"Right, we'll fire an LRAAM before jinking to the left right after you fire." Kouichirou announced.

"Rodger," Asuna acknowledged, her finger on the firing trigger. Quick as a flash, she pressed the button, watching as the enemy jet explode right before her.

"AWACS Blue Trident, you've got a bomber on the noes, prepare to take the shot Snowdrift One."

"Rodger that Blue Trident," Asuna announced before glancing at her brother. "Missie or guns?" she asked.

"Probably guns," Kouichirou decided. "Better to save our missiles for the fighters."

"Understood." It didn't take Kouichirou too long to take down the enemy bomber, however he took a few bullets to his left wing.

"You alright Asuna?" Kouichirou asked.

"Yeah, a little spooked, but I'm alright. Our left wing however isn't." she gazed at the hole in the wing.

"Guess that's it for us today," Kouchirou sighed before turning the Tomcat toward the base. "Guess I should have used the missile," he added ruefully.

"Don't be too down," Hanna encouraged over the radio. "We can replace these things, it's getting the crew back alive that matters," she added.

 _Hanna's correct, I'll bet Japan or Texes has us a new Tomcat on the way right now,_ Asuna admitted. _But...how long is this war going to last?_ she added uncertainly as she gazed once again toward the city of Fukouka, sighing as she realized the tower of smoke was fading. _And how many more civilians are going to die because of it?_


End file.
